


Punishment

by Nebulash



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, porn with a small plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulash/pseuds/Nebulash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux takes it upon himself to teach Ren a lesson after some serious damage is done to one of The Finalizer's control rooms. </p>
<p>I got an ask on Tumblr that said the following and wanted to write a fic based on it:<br/>"Kylo continues to destroy things just so that he gets /some/ kind of attention from Hux, he doesn't care if it's good or bad (and tbh I'm sure he loves his personal "punishments" he gets from the general in his bedroom later on B))"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

_Report to The General’s Quarters. 2100 hours. RE: the current state of control room B._

That was all that Hux had sent in the message Ren had received. This wasn’t unusual or unexpected. Ren had indeed been in control room B earlier and had left very little intact after throwing one of his signature tantrums across the panels of computers, causing the inhabitants of the room to flee in fear for their lives - something that also wasn’t atypical of a cycle on _The Finalize_ r.

He had received the message almost instantaneously upon returning to his bed chambers after the incident and was starting to wonder how General Hux was getting so good at monitoring his outbursts. Perhaps he had some sort of camera on Ren, monitoring him at all times. Ren quite liked the idea of Hux watching his every move, not caring all too much about his personal privacy when it concerned the General.

It was Hux’s job to keep him in check and Ren knew this all too well. He did an admirable job considering how disobedient Ren tended to be on a constant basis, but the General was smart and knew how to get Ren to listen to his demands, even if he had to make some unconventional plans for punishment.

Ren arrived right on time as usual. He was emotional, overdramatic and unpredictable, but Hux could at least count on his punctuality. As he entered the room the General bid Ren welcome and shut the door to his quarters behind him, sealing them both inside.

“Do you know why I called you here?”

“Your message said why. Control Room B.”

“Yes. Do you have any idea how much the damage you’ve done is going to cost to fix?”

“I don’t bother myself with such unimportant matters.”

“Well, I suppose I’ll have to teach you a lesson then won’t I?”

“I suppose you will.”

Secretly, Ren knew exactly how much the damages would cost, and he didn’t particularly care. In fact, he had allowed himself to indulge in his little outburst for the main reason that he knew his General would call him here. Punishment is exactly what Ren desired .

“Remove your clothes and get on the bed.”

Ren stood there a bit surprised, usually a much longer lecture preceded any further punishment from his General but that obviously wasn’t the case this time. The knight of Ren could have easily probed the others mind for indication of what he might be planning, but it was far more exciting to give Hux his secrets and let his punishment unfold as planned.

He does as he’s told, removing his helmet first, then the rest of his garments layer by layer, discarding them onto the floor for the time being. Hux watches him from a distance, sipping on amber liquid from a small glass. Once completely nude, the General gives him a once over, taking in the sight of his sculpted body before setting his drink to the side.

Ren moves onto the bed and finishes obeying the orders he was given as Hux moves closer, a set of wrist binders in the General’s hands.

“Arms above your head.”

Ren does just so allowing Hux to snap the binders into place,he then fastens them to the headboard of his bed, sealing the knight’s wrists together above his head. Once this has been done, the General runs his gloved hands down Ren’s chest, stomach, and slides a single gloved finger over his cock as it rests between his thighs, still flaccid - but not for much longer.

Hux begins to undress, removing his uniform piece by piece, folding it neatly into a pile and placing it out of the way. He grabs a few items from the gray durasteel vanity that sits in his room across from his bed. Ren watches his every move, unable to take his eyes away from Hux’s exposed body. He’s hard already, obviously turned on by the sight of naked Ren with his hands bound above his head, sprawled out pathetically on his bed. It was a bit humiliating, but nothing Ren wasn’t already used to. He had to bow to Hux’s authority every now and again and never seemed to mind. The only item of clothing that Hux leaves on are his black leather gloves that hug tight around his fingers.

After Hux has retrieved whatever items he was getting, he settles on the bed next to where Ren is lying and strokes his thigh teasingly with his still-gloved hand.

“I’m going to open myself up...you’re going to watch me. And you’re not allowed to touch, obviously.” he motions to the binders holding Ren’s wrists in place above his head.

“I’d rather do it myself you know.”

“This is punishment. You don’t have a choice but to obey my orders. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal.”

“Good. Now...” He leans over and hovers his lips over Ren’s, almost close enough to kiss him, but not quite. Hux doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction. Giving in would be anything but punishment.   
“I will, however, allow you to make a choice. I can use a device to aid in opening myself up or just use my fingers. What do you choose Ren?”

Just the option and hearing such words come from Hux’s mouth is enough to cause him to get slightly hard. The General chuckles softly at this, tracing Ren’s long cock with a single gloved finger as he considers each option in his head.

“Fingers”

“Very Well.”

Hux sets the toy he had retrieved from his desk aside, not too far out of reach and opens a bottle of lube. He doesn’t really enjoy the idea of dirtying up a pair of his gloves in such way but knows there are plenty to replace them if these ones are somehow ruined. He opens the bottle of lubricant and pours some onto his fingers, sitting at Ren’s side and extending his legs over the Knight’s torso. He spreads them a bit and lifts his hips, giving Ren the view he so badly desires while simultaneously allowing himself easier access to his entrance. Hux’s face contorts with pleasure as he inserts a slick finger slowly into himself, doing his best to put on a show for Ren, who’s pupils are now wide with arousal.

The General utters a quiet moan as he feels around pushing against his own walls and pleasuring himself carefully.

“Fuck.” Ren says from his position on the bed. He so badly wishes he could touch Hux now, wanting the satisfaction of earning those delicious sweet moans himself. His cock grows harder still as Hux works another gloved finger inside of himself, arching his back in bliss as he begins to stretch himself open. Ren was certainly on the larger side and he’d need to take his time adequately getting prepared before they went further, to Ren’s slight frustration and dismay.

Ren lays back and enjoys the show, his cock twitching with want and need as Hux pleasures himself in his presence. He loves to see the other like this, his pale skin flushed pink and his legs spreading a bit wider as he pushes and pries himself open, ready for what was to come.

“One more finger I think...and then it’s your turn.”

“My turn?”

“Oh yes, I can’t have all the fun around here...besides, this is supposed to be punishment.”

Ren swallows hard as Hux continues, pushing a third finger inside of himself, open enough now for Ren’s cock to do the rest. He moves his fingers in and out slowly, biting his lip to hold back a moan that threatens to escape his lips as his fingers rub against his inner walls, precum dribbling from his rock-hard cock. He exhales and removes his fingers slowly, grabbing the bottle of lube to replenish the slickness to his fingers. Then moves to straddle Ren as he pushes his legs apart, inserting one finger into Ren’s entrance without much warning. It’s painful, but nothing Ren isn’t particularly used to. Both he and the General were known to enjoy quite a fair amount of pain.

“Relax...you’re so tight..don’t you want this?”

The knight of Ren does his best to relax as Hux fucks him, curving his finger once it’s inside Ren to maximize his pleasure. The dark haired man moans for his General, accepting his touches with pride, writhing helplessly underneath him.

Once Hux has pushed another finger inside of Ren and opened him up enough for two fingers to fit there snugly, he grabs the device Ren chose not to use earlier. This was something they had yet to try, and Hux found it as the perfect way to punish Ren for his disobedience today. But before he inserts the long, thick, rod-shaped vibrator into Ren , he pours a helping of lubricant on Ren’s throbbing cock and sinks down on it with deliberate control, mouth agape just slightly as he takes all of his gorgeous knight inside of him. Ren arches his back and pushes up into Hux, earning a cry of pleasure and pain from his General.

Hux pauses for a moment to let himself get used to having Ren so deep inside of him, then pours lube onto the device, which also happens to vibrate at different frequencies. He then inserts it into Ren and immediately switches on the vibration function once it’s inserted entirely into the other man. Then steadies himself by pressing his hands flat against Ren’s broad chest.

He looks down at his prey now, who is writhing in pleasure, tugging at his restraints to no avail. Wanting nothing more than to hold onto Hux as the General rises up and sinks down on his cock, fucking himself slowly as the device he inserted into Ren vibrates constantly against his most private and sensitive spot. He occasionally reaches down to push the toy in further, not wanting it to slip out accidentally as he fucks himself on Ren’s cock.

Both of them are in utter bliss now, Ren at Hux’s mercy as he sinks and rises rhythmically, the device inserted inside of him vibrating him to the core. It’s incredible, and the intensity of the vibrator is enough to bring Ren to the verge of coming - Let alone his gorgeous general, impaling himself over and over again, moving his hips so expertly so as to pleasure himself and Ren simultaneously.

“Don’t come yet...not until I do.” Hux holds himself up by placing his hands on Ren’s hips as he sinks a few more times onto his cock, A cacophony of moans filling the air between them.

“F-fuck...Hux....” Is all Ren can manage to mutter as his general comes all over them both, crying out loudly in absolute bliss. The pressure his orgasm creates around Ren’s cock, mixed with the intensity of the vibration inside of him brings him over the edge, too. He empties himself deep inside of Hux with a low primal moan.

Hux stays on top of him for a moment, taking his time to remove the vibrator from inside of Ren. The knight sighs in relief as the object is removed, overstimulated and exhausted. They’re both breathless, the air now thick with the smell of come and sweat as Hux rises off of Ren, the thick white liquid sliding out of his entrance as he’s left gaping. He moans once more as he does this, feeling so stretched open. He removes his gloves and the binders around Ren’s wrists.

“Good boy...You have to stay here for the night. That’s the rest of your punishment.”

“..that...was not so bad” Ren’s voice comes out shaky between exhausted breaths.

“No? I’ll have to up my game then. I can’t have you thinking you can destroy my ship without repercussions. Hold me now. I will allow it.”

As ordered, Ren wraps his arms around his General, coaxing him into a close embrace as they both catch their breath.

“I did it on purpose you know.”

“Did what? Destroyed Control Room B?”

“Yes..of course. I like it when you give me attention. Especially the...personal kind.”

“You know I’d give you that sort of attention anyway, and more frequently if you stopped destroying my ship.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then you can say goodbye to whatever just happened between us, permanently.”

This was all a part of Hux’s plan. Show Ren what he had to offer under the false pretense of punishment, then rip it out from underneath him if he dared to disobey. 

“You couldn’t resist me”

“Don’t challenge me Ren. You don’t want to find out whether or not I could. I guarantee you I have much more self-control than you can possibly fathom.”

Ren is quiet for a moment, mulling his options over in his head

“...I’ll stop”

“You will?”

“If you give yourself to me more often.”  
Hux smirks, Ren really was so easy to manipulate at times.

“We’ll see how well you behave and I’ll decide that when the time comes. But, if you fail and continue this imbecilic path of destruction I will be gone, and you will be left alone to deal with your personal issues in your own time. Wouldn’t that be tragic?”

“It would, indeed.”

“Rest now, Ren. We have much to accomplish tomorrow.”

“..Goodnight General.”

Hux leans up and presses on chaste kiss to Ren’s mouth, no more than that, not until he has proven he can behave. It’s not the first kiss they’ve shared, but Hux ensures that kissing is a rarity, just for leverage’s sake.

“Goodnight Ren.”

He settles back down next to him on the bed, resisting the urge to cuddle comfortably into his arms. The General was not easy, nor would he be acting overly affectionate with insubordinate, impulsive creatures that hid behind masks.

...At least not yet.

 


End file.
